


Avengers: Mission Files

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: Mission Files [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Peter's line of thought jerked to a halt as he saw a file sitting innocently in the corner of the screen, so small it was nearly hidden, with the nameAvengers: Mission Files.He shouldn't.Peter had already proved he couldn't be trusted alone in the lab but tosnoopthrough Mr. Stark's things was a completely different level of betrayal and Peter's hand was already pulling his tablet from his backpack.Curiosity killed the cat but, well,spider.





	Avengers: Mission Files

"Mr. Stark you wanted to-" Peter staggered to a halt once he realized there was no one - _human_ at least - else in the room. "Hey, Friday? Where's Mr. Stark? I thought he wanted to talk to me."

**"Boss, along with the Avengers, has been called to help out with a situation in Chiapas, Mexico that came up suddenly."**

"Oh." Peter fought the hurt he felt over Mr. Stark not even _thinking_ about asking him to help, which was silly since _Peter_ is the one who turned down joining the Avengers. "So do I, uh, just go home then?"

**"Boss says that you can hang out. You can use the lab but don't touch any projects."**

"Really!?" he asked, hurt feelings forgotten at the prospect.

 **"He also says to help yourself to the kitchen because-"** Friday's voice cut out, switching to Mr. Stark's abruptly and had Peter whirling, expecting to find Mr. Stark behind him or something. **" _A hero shouldn't look like the wind can knock them over, Underoos_."**

"I'm not- I don't-" Peter sputtered before blurting, " _The wind can't!_ "

Friday - and Mr. Stark - said nothing in response, but it was a very _judgmental_ silence that had him fleeing to the lab.

Peter has seen the lab - or, rather,   _The Workshop™_ \- before, but it _never_ gets less amazing to witness. It's like going to Disney Land for the first time, like Uncle Ben surprising him with tickets to the Stark Expo and meeting Iron Man all at once. Because Mr. Stark _trusts_ him-

Peter's spider-sense tingled and he immediately jerked backwards, not registering what his left hand banged against as he watched DUM-E whirl through the spot he just vacated. His heart settled when he realized that it wasn't any _real_ danger but an overenthusiastic bot, then it immediately sky-rocketed as he remembered banging into something and Friday telling him earlier to not touch any projects.

His stomach dropped when he saw that he had hit one of the screens he'd seen Mr. Stark use to design blueprints on, horror dawning as he realized that the screen looked different from when he had entered the lab. "No..! Nononono _nonono! This is a **disaster**..!_ "

Mr. Stark had _trusted_ him and he had _betrayed_ that, he was _never_ going to be allowed in here again and Mr. Stark would-

Peter's line of thought jerked to a halt as he saw a file sitting innocently in the corner of the screen, so small it was nearly hidden, with the name _Avengers: Mission Files_.

He shouldn't.

Peter had already proved he couldn't be trusted alone in the lab but to _snoop_ through Mr. Stark's things was a completely different level of betrayal and Peter's hand was already pulling his tablet from his backpack.

Curiosity killed the cat but, well, _spider._


End file.
